una noche insesperada
by sonia.pulchra.puella
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando al despertar de una noche de copas, te encuentras en la cama con un hombre que no es u esposo? ¿que es lo que pasa cuando te das cuenta que tu esposo no quiere que progreses? ¿que pasa cuando ya no amas a tu esposo? se puede amar a alguien al que se odio. eso lo tiene claro pero ¿el puede amarla?


-Hermione-

Todo me da vueltas, no recuerdo que fue lo que paso anoche.

Abro los ojos. Veo mi habitación.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, imágenes borrosas de lo que ocurrió anoche regresan a mi mente… risas botellas, bailes.

No sé qué es lo que paso pero siento que paso por alto algo. Más imágenes vienen a mí, besos caricias. Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos. Si estoy en mi habitación, pero no es la que comparto con mi esposo; mi esposo recuerdo que tuvimos una fuerte discusión, el motivo no lo recuerdo. En realidad estoy en mi cuarto de soltera en mi apartamento antes de que me casara.

Me levanto y voy directo al baño, mi imagen en el espejo no es tan diferente a mis años en Hogwarts, aun así ha cambiado mucho, en el sentido de que ya no soy feliz, aun en los tiempos de la guerra fui feliz, por momentos claro.

Salgo del baño y lo veo recostado sobre mi cama, no recuerdo en qué momento me vi con él, pero viene a mi mente el recuerdo de la discusión de anoche:

_¿Qué es lo que pasa, porque no quieres que siga estudiando?_

_Ya te lo he dicho Hermione no hay necesidad…- no pudo terminar de decirlo cuando una Hermione muy enojada empezó a hablar con algo más que frustración._

_¿Que no hay necesidad Ronald?, que acaso no entiendes que no quiero trabajar toda la vida en el departamento de Regulación de las criaturas mágicas, ¿Qué acoso no entiendes mis deseos de seguir adelante? ¿Qué quiero estudiar leyes mágicas?_

_Pero es que, -dice un Ron un tanto confuso- no entiendo tu necesidad de hacerlo, no nos falta dinero, mi trabajo como auror nos mantiene con una buena vida._

_Pero si acaso te has parado en pensar, que no es por el dinero se llama superación…_

_Hermione ya te he dicho que tu deberías estar en casa, cuidando de los hijos que me has negado…_

_Otra vez con eso, que no, no quiero tener hijos tan joven, que no ves que no me gusta el hecho de haberme casado tan joven.- después de haber dicho eso noto como la cara de Ronald Wesley se entristecía, ella bien sabia que a veces el también pensaba que el apresurarse a casarse había sido un error, aun cuando él se negaba por reconocerlo, él la amaba, y ella a él, pero bien sabia Hermione que aun así se habían apresurado un poco. Por eso cuando el volvió a hablar, noto que la rabia brotaba de su boca._

_¿en realidad crees eso?, en realidad ¿te arrepientes de esto?, no sabes cuánto he luchado por que tú tengas todo lo que quieras para que seas feliz._

_¿feliz? No he sido realmente feliz desde que me case contigo, porque tú te empeñas a que no crezca profesionalmente por miedo a que sea más importante que tu.- Tanto tiempo ella tenía eso en su mente, que en realidad eso era el verdadero motivo por el que Ron no quería que siguiera estudiando, eso salió de su boca sin pensarlo, y al hacerlo lo único que hizo fue agarrar su bolso "mágico", el mismo que los ayudo a "viajar ligeros", a ella a Ron y a Harry cuando estaban en busca de los Horrocrux, y su varita._

Regresa su mente a la habitación, lo ve moverse, pero sigue sin recordar cómo fue que, regreso nuevamente con su esposo, y terminaron en la cama, recuerda que tenían algunos meses sin tocarse de ese modo.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, y recuerda que bailábamos en la sala, me beso, su beso sabia tan diferente, tan apasionado, pero diferente. Llegamos al cuarto, y todo es borroso otra vez pero sabe, cuando se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, que fue la mejor noche que han tenido en su vida.

Por eso cuando él se voltea, y se quita las cobijas para dejar su rostro al descubierto no puede evitar un grito de angustia y desesperación, porque no era su esposo el que estaba bajo las sabanas.

En realidad era aquel muchacho que tenia años sin verlo hasta anoche. Aquel muchacho de ojos grises y cabellos de oro, aquel Slytherin, aquel muchacho que tiene por nombre Draco Malfoy.

-Draco-

Sabe que no está en mi casa, ni en un hotel de lujo, porque las sabanas no son de seda. Quiere levantarse, pero se lo impide el torbellino de imágenes que le recuerdan lo que paso anoche, estaba en el bar, al que acostumbraba a ir después de una pelea con Astoria, para él era un circulo vicioso, que no entendía como a ella no le fastidiaba, aunque creía saber la razón del porque, a ella la habían educado que a pesar de no amar a su esposo tenía que estar con él para evitar escándalos. Esposo. No entendía como había accedido a casarse, seguro fue la insistencia de sus padres

Recuerda de nuevo el bar, ya estaba un poco tomado cuando una figura extraña, pero a la vez conocida se sentaba a lado, ignorándolo, ella empezó a tomar algo fuerte para ser una mujer, whisky de fuego doble, notó como ella iba poniéndose cada vez mas ebria, y algo le impulso a hablarle, algo en su cabeza le decía que ya la conocía. Cambiaron de lugar fueron a un "antro" de moda, bailaron tomaron, se besaron, recuerdos borrosos, estaban en, lo que él suponía la casa de ella, más besos, caricias sin tapujos ni frenos, más alcohol, más besos, entonces se encontraron en su cuarto, sabe que tuvieron sexo, sabe que ha sido el mejor sexo que ha tenido en años, porque solo el recuerdo lo llena de una adrenalina y deseo de más.

Abre los ojos y ve la cama vacía, pero escucha sonidos en el baño, por lo que supone que ella está ahí, la habitación parece ser de una adolecente, un tocador con un cepillo grande de cerdas gruesas, unas botellas que parecen de perfume, y fotos, fotos muggles, lo sabe porque no se mueven. Por eso se intriga más en saber quién es la mujer misteriosa con la que estuvo anoche, no le molesta el hecho de que se hija de muggles, hace mucho que olvido ese perjuicio, por eso quiere saber quién es ella.

Escucha que la puerta del baño se abre, empieza el a moverse para descubrir lentamente quien es la mujer misteriosa, pero cuando descubre su cabeza y a quien ve es a la única mujer que no esperaba ver, no le sorprende el grito que pega ella, en ese momento sabe que ella tampoco conocía la identidad del hombre con el que paso la noche.

-recuerdos borrosos-

Por eso cuando él se voltea, y se quita las cobijas para dejar su rostro al descubierto no puede evitar un grito de angustia y desesperación, porque no era su esposo el que estaba bajo las sabanas.

En realidad era aquel muchacho que tenia años sin verlo hasta anoche. Aquel muchacho de ojos grises y cabellos de oro, aquel Slytherin, aquel muchacho que tiene por nombre Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Malfoy?- pregunta Hermione alterada eh intentando cubrirse con algo, ya que en ese momento se da cuenta que no lleva nada encima, que se había parado de la cama sin preocuparse si algo la cubría, porque claro, como iba importarle si creía estar con su esposo.

-No lo sé dímelo tú, dime ¿Cómo es que acabe en tu- esto último lo dijo arrastrando las palabras y con tanta altanería como sus años en Hogwarts- casa?- al terminar de decirlo empalideció, recordando que Granger está casada con la comadreja, no es que le tuviera miedo, pero encontrar a su esposa con otro hombre en la cama no sería nada bueno.

-No estamos en mi casa.- a modo de respuesta Malfoy arqueo una ceja, interrogándola en silencio para que le informara en donde estaban.

-Estamos en mi apartamento de soltera.

Malfoy en ese momento se tranquilizo un poco y noto los torpes intentos de Granger de cubrirse, de su miedo de moverse donde estaba, fue cuando empezó darse cuenta de lo bizarro de la situación y por eso más por el que por ella le arrojo la capa que se encontraba a los pies de la cama.

Ella toma la capa en el aire, pero sin dejarse descubrir más de lo que ya se ve. Cuando termina de ponerse la capa, Malfoy se da cuenta que le arrojo es su capa, pero cuando la ve, sólo por un instante le pareció que se veía sexy. Se odio por pensarlo.

-Bueno Malfoy, espero tu respuesta, ¿Qué haces aquí?, y ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche?

-En realidad ¿no lo recuerdas Granger? , o quieres que te ayude a recordarlo. Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa tan seductora que Hermione se sonrojo.

-No Malfoy, no quiero que me ayudes a recordarlo, lo que quiero que me ayudes a recordar es ¿Por qué acabamos en esta situación?- En ese momento se alertaron, se escucho como la puerta se abría y la voz de Ron la llamaba.

¡Hermione!- dijo una vez más Ron, antes de darse cuenta el estado de la sala, libros regados, botellas de whisky de fuego, Ron solo nota una copa, porque la otra esta debajo de uno de los cojines del sillón.

En ese momento Malfoy le echa un hechizo a la puerta para que no pueda ser abierta, y Hermione le ayuda a aventarle su ropa. –Vete, - lo apremia Hermione- vete aparécete, o mejor dicho desaparécete-

-No puedo hare mucho ruido. –Muffliato. Exclamo Hermione en dirección de la puerta ahora vete. Y desaparece. Hermione se queda viendo el punto donde desapareció el mago confundida y sin respuestas, pero con el recuerdo de esos besos que ahora le carcomen su ser.


End file.
